Usuario discusión:Alivo
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 17:38 14 dic 2010 bienvenido a PE, la pasaras muy bien, cualquier duda me la preguntas PD. quieres que seamos amigos ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 17:54 17 dic 2010 (UTC)Ç Claro, me encantaria tener muchos amigos Hola n_n Quieres que seamos amigos (Al fin encuentro a alguien que tenga una edad parecida a la mia)--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 18:31 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro. por cierto que edad tienes. OMG!! a mii tambien me gusta who owns my heart? precisamente la stoy escuchando xD Pd: Quieres ser mi amigo? aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 13:46 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro como ya he dicho querria tener muchos amigos Oye quieres que te ponga una tabla de informacion como en mi usuario (la tabla de informacion es donde tengo puesto mi nombre edad etc.)--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow]]·''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 16:30 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok y muchas gracias. Ha por cierto me dirias si mi novela Tarados es buena Ok y tu novela tarados es muy buena es mas buenisima aunque te aconsejaria usar sprites, hay sprites que puede usar cualquiera porejemplo este:Archivo:Leonn.png porcierto cuando haga la tabla me dices si te gusta y la proxima vez respondeme en mi discusion--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shadow]]·'''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]]' 16:41 24 dic 2010 (UTC) yA Por cierto en la seccion sobre mi debes poner tu personalidad--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·'[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 17:03 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno si alguna vez necesitas ayuda me avisas ¿vale? n_n--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·'[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 17:15 24 dic 2010 (UTC) etto porque borraste mis caritas? y mis palabras rayadas en lo de mi reality? solo pregunto ^^ Perdon. Esque como te lo explico emmm... haber sin ofender pero esque soy un arreglatodo. las caritas me gustan no son malas y sy quieres las vuelvo a poner ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 19:16 24 dic 2010 (UTC) espera yo las pongo despues ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 19:24 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... Quieres salir en mi novela? si es un si dejame estos datos Nombre: Cara MM: (si no sabes lo que es, significa que cara quieres tener, como por ejemplo:Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark_de_cindaquilytogekiss.png) Bando: Bueno o malo Algun dato mas: (Opcional) aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 17:11 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok ya esta! en el proximo capitulo, osea el 23, sales fijo xD aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 19:19 26 dic 2010 (UTC) EXTRA EXTRA!! Ultimo capitulo de mi novela!!!!! este =D aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 02:04 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Porfavor porfavor metete en esta wiki y ayuda a una amiga Poooorfa http://es.novelasinteresantes.wikia.com si son mis amigos metanse porfaa aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 22:27 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola! n_n Hola ¿podemos ser amigos? Por cierto, vi que te inscribiste en la novela de mi amigo Carlos y usaste este sprite ¿no? Archivo:Crazy_Leo.png Pues ten cuidado porque, aunque sea un duplicado, le pertenece a otra persona asi que deberías pedir permiso a la persona que le pertenece el sprite antes de usarlo para evitar problemas n_n.Por cierto, el sprite en realidad le pertenece a Leoccstic n_n --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 12:59 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Pues claro que podemos ser amigos! =D Dime que Pokémon te pongo. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 14:40 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Ah por cierto, olvidaste firmar en la discu de Leoccstic. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 14:42 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Ponme... A Pikachu! =D --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 14:45 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Etto... #Lo siento,pero el sprite tiene copyright,además soy olvidadizo y podría confundirme y pensar que me inscribí en tal novela que no me inscribí.Lo lamento u_u #Claro!por que no :3 ponme a poochyena y firma en mi usuario(en la sección FIRMAS DE MIS AMIGOS)para saber que somos amigos :3 [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Curación Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Acción!']] 20:21 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Oye hola q tal te acuerdas de mi? Bueno en mi novel apodrias cammbiar el sprite cuanto antes eske la quiero empezar.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow]]·''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 22:04 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu Drifloon Azul! Archivo:Drifloon by Anabel.png Espero que sea de tu agrado ^^ Cuídalo bien! --'''An! ¿Algo que decir? 10:40 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Me encantaría ser tu amiga! ^^ Ponme un kirlia, ¿a ti cuál te pongo? PD: Aquí tienes a tu Aron Archivo:Aron NB brillante.png Evolucionará a las 200 ediciones y volverá a evolucionar a las 250 PD2: ¿Quiéres que te ayude a decorar tu user? O a poner la firma en color, es muy fácil ^-^ --'An! ¿Algo que decir?' 11:12 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Bien Tienes que decirme el color de fondo que quieres, el color del borde, si quieres el borde difuminado y si quieres algún tipo de letra en especial. Luego del resto me encargo yo ^^ An! ¿Algo que decir? 11:18 22 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿Te gusta así? Si prefieres otros colores puedes buscarlos aquí: Ayuda:Paleta de colores An! ¿Algo que decir? 11:26 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Sí TOT Pobre Angel... En fín, ¿Que pokémon te pongo? Tu ponme a un Espeon o umbreon. Alex! · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'¿Tienes algo que decirme?']] 11:18 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Lo siento pero ya no es mía dile a Luxalonso ya que ahora es de el 50px↘•̊Link 愛•̊Hyrule Message•̊↗光50px 23:17 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Eevee NB brillante.png Archivo:Mareep NB.png Evolucionarán a las 270 ediciones y el flaafy volverá a evolucionar a las 320 ediciones Cuídalos bien! --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 14:31 3 feb 2011 (UTC) perdon es k no pusiste firma, sin firma los personajes se borran =( pero ya estas aceptado Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 15:54 3 feb 2011 (UTC) claro te puedes quedar con el white zorua,quieres el hembra o el macho jade 17:24 3 feb 2011 (UTC) ok quedatelo.jade 17:41 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Kojofuu NB.png Evolucionará a las 300 ediciones Cuídalo bien! --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!]].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'''Tell me something I don't know]] 12:22 5 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Tu Aron ya evolucionó Archivo:Aron NB brillante.png => Archivo:Lairon NB brillante.png => Archivo:Aggron NB brillante.png Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Glaceon NB.png Cuídalo bien! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 18:15 6 feb 2011 (UTC) tienes que leer las reglas ¬¬ no puedes adoptar el huevin especial de mi guardería porque no eres miembro de bronce ¬0¬ Mandarina✿¿something to say? 19:20 6 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: veo que a nadie le importa lo que la gente pone en reglas Huevo archivo:Huevo de Ralts brillante Mu-mu.png: Pueden eclosionar del 14 de febrero hasta el 20, si no me avisas en ese plazo de podrirán Adopciones faltantes para ser miembro de bronce 1/5 Mandarina✿¿something to say? 19:28 6 feb 2011 (UTC) nwnU Perdon por no especificar esto pero tampoco se valen legendarios èwé asique tendras que cambiarlo en Viaje por Sinnoh n_nU ''' Germen-kun ''' ~~¿Dudas? x3~~' 20:45 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola x3 Esta viendo tu banda de pop y esta buena n.n Pero donde esta la letra de las canciones? xD Bueno solo eso.. PD: Quieres ser mi amigo? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 14:56 9 feb 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas... *1.Gracias por adoptar en Guarderia poke: Archivo:JarodaNB.png(Jaro) NV:81 2* ¿porque estas usando mis sprites?(no es con mal humor) Archivo:Snivy_ae.pngArchivo:Cara_de_snivy_ae.png --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 17:14 9 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n Veo que te gusta mi sniivy xD bueno bale los puedes usar pero la proxima vez pregunta antes oki?ah y si quieres podemos ser amigos[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 18:00 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Pedido... Archivo:Lucario_plush_yenthami.gifArchivo:Palkia_plush_yenthami.gifArchivo:Dialga_plush_yenthami.gif Plushies por cortesia de Guardería Poke Gracias por adoptar n_n puedes ponerme al snivy rosa o a cualquier evo de eevee xD jeje[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 14:19 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Bulbasaur brillante.png Archivo:Snivy NB.png Evolucionarán a las 350 ediciones y volverán a evolucionar a las 400 Cuídalos bien! --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 12:47 13 feb 2011 (UTC) . . . No te puedes auto-proponer en los premios, así que tus propuestas serán borradas, la próxima vez lee las normas [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 13:55 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Ehm... No te entiendo muy bien... Pero, en fin, por qué no, les haré una entrevista XD. Pero se la hago mañana, que ahora tengo que hacer deberes y estudiar y etc, etc... En fin, sí, tambien hazme fan suya y por lo de las normas no pasa nada n_n [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 20:26 16 feb 2011 (UTC) atraso XD me atrase con las entregas XD Archivo:Glaceon_color_leafeon_solo_para_uso_de_fanny.png Archivo:Huevo_Zuruggu.png: saldra a las 400 ediciones y evolucionara a las 420 ediciones Archivo:Kumashun_NB.gif: evolucionara a las 460 ediciones ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 17:00 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Felicidades eres la orgullosa propietaria de un... TERAKION BRILLANTE!! Archivo:Terakion_NB_brillante.png: Tera!! ganaste el cuarto lugar en la rifa de mi guarderia... gracias por participar! Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 00:57 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola, amigo... Hola, Alex. Me gusta tu grupo''' The crazy tones'... ¡ahh! Si yo tambien formo parte de el... (^.^) Gracias em si me gusta xd me encantan glameow y los eeveelutions xd GraciasArchivo:Glaceon_mini.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png 15:14 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Drifloon NB brillante.png Archivo:Hitomoshi NB.png Siento la tardanza, la guardería está un poco abandonada n_nU Evolucionarán a las 900 ediciones y el hitomoshi volverá a evolucionar a las 1400 Cuídalo bien! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)]] 11:36 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola! Te quería comunicar que he hecho otra novela y me gustaría que aparecieses,aunque sea como personaje eventual n.nU Apuntate aquí Gracias '''¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 21:18 10 mar 2011 (UTC) No fue Nada ¡Nada! ¡Si me encantaría ser tu amigo! ¡Ponme a Oshawott! [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Flareon...no,no Pepe']].[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'♪Everything's gonna be all right♪']] 12:16 12 mar 2011 (UTC) oye,me preguntaba si querias ser mi amigo,si quieres serlo ponme a snivy y dime cual te pongo [[Usuario:Kristelcr2]] 14:39 12 mar 2011 (UTC) ok Sofi ~ ¿Mensajes? 22:37 12 abr 2011 (UTC) -w- entregitas (8) xD Archivo:Kobaruon_NB.gif - Archivo:Birijion_NB.gif gracias por adoptar, avisame si me falta uno...aunque no creo que eso pase xD Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 14:03 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Si si, lo dejare para despues.Una pregunta, en nuestro hechizo favorito, nos lo tenemos que inventar? o tiene que ser uno que salga en la saga harry potter?Archivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です '''！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 14:20 25 may 2011 (UTC)